megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Margaret
Margaret is a character from Persona 4. Inheriting the role of Elizabeth, Margaret works as an assistant to Igor, the proprietor of the Velvet Room. Appearances *''Persona 3 Portable: Vision Quest Guide/Optional Boss *Persona 4: Igor's Assistant Biography .]] Margaret is the new assistant to Igor, and resides in The Velvet Room. She makes her first appearance alongside with Igor, where the Protagonist fell into his subconscious during his trip to Yasoinaba. Similar to ''Persona 3, whilst Igor is responsible for the Persona fusions, Margaret handles the Persona Compendium, which allows the protagonist to keep track upon his fused personas and re-summon them. Apart from handling the Persona Compendium, Margaret also handles the Fusion Forecast service, where she predicts the phenomena of the day and the extra effects that may affect a Persona during fusion. A quiet, professional woman, Margaret does not talk much to the Protagonist until his Knowledge status reaches to 'Expert'. Only then, Margaret would begin to open up to the Protagonist. Margaret would also takes care to mention that the Protagonist is the first guest of the Velvet Room not to be welcomed by Igor, but rather by Margaret, an assistant. Margaret would later mention that the Protagonist is also, coincidentally, the first person she officially welcomes. Feeling a sense of kinship, Margaret puts up a gentle smile, and creates the Empress Arcana Social Link with the Protagonist. Through the Protagonist' interaction with Margaret, it is revealed that Margaret possesses a silly whimsical sense of humor, despite her initial image as a composed and dignified woman. Margaret is the oldest of the three Velvet Room siblings; Elizabeth is the second while Theo is the youngest. The trio could be regarded as mirroring the trio of the earlier Velvet Room's residents, although perhaps in appearance rather than in role. Rewards In the events of the Protagonist' visit to the Velvet Room, Margaret would grant the Protagonist various rewards should certain prerequisites are met. For example, should the Protagonist registers a sufficient percentage of completing the Persona Compendium, Margaret will grant the Protagonist the Velvet Ticket, which reduces the cost of re-summoning Persona in the Compendium by 10%. Subsequently, more items can be received as the Protagonist completes certain prerequisites. Social Link Unique from other Social Links, the Empress Arcana powers up everytime the Protagonist completes a request from Margaret. The requests revolves around creating specific Personas with specific skills: By completing all of Margaret's request, Margaret would tell the Protagonist that in actuality, she isn't interested in the results, but the Protagonist' effort to fulfill her requests. Margaret explains then that the Protagonist is essentially training his soul, and tells the Protagonist that one's action actually stirs the heart more than any words could express, and tells the him that one day, the Protagonist may be the one giving her her answer to life. Margaret then gives the Protagonist her Spiral Brooch as a sign of their friendship. Completing the Empress Social Link also bestows the Ultimate Persona of the Empress, Isis. Later, the Protagonist can visit Margaret prior the day he leaves Yasoinaba should he completes the Empress Arcana Social Link. Margaret appears in front of the Velvet Room in Yasoinaba Shopping District. Upon the Protagonist meeting her, she wonders would she be able to see the Protagonist once more, and tells the Protagonist to close his eyes while she gives him a farewell present. Margaret then took the opportunity to steal a kiss from the Protagonist, telling him since her actions towards the Protagonist just then is considered to be 'sinful' in the Velvet Room, she wishes the Protagonist would not to see her sinful actions. Battle Should players continue from the last cycle of the True Ending arc of Persona 4, the Protagonist has the opportunity to challenge Margaret to a battle in the second cycle of the True Ending. To do so, the Protagonist must first fulfill several prerequisites; All optional bosses must be defeated and the Empress Arcana Social Link Must be completed before completing Magatsu Inaba. Furthermore, in the second cycle's True Ending, the Protagonist must re-visit the Velvet Room after obtaining "Orb of Sight" before speaking to the Moel Gas Station Attendant. Should the Protagonist speak to the Attendant before visiting the Velvet Room, Margaret will not challenge the Protagonist to a battle. In the Velvet Room, Margaret reveals that she, in fact, has a sister who left the Velvet Room, leaving her in charge of her sister's role. The sister mentioned is Elizabeth. Through the Protagonist' conversation with Margaret, Margaret would take care to mention that everyone who has stepped in the Velvet Room are bound to be on a Journey to discovering their true self, including those who resides in the Velvet Room. Elizabeth, however, leaves the Velvet Room out of her own free will, an action which greatly surprises and disturbs Margaret. Worrying her sister, Margaret informs the Protagonist that she would like to find out the reason behind Elizabeth's foolish actions, and wishes to take her back. Margaret also wonders aloud whether Elizabeth has found out her own reason of life by herself, and thus has left the Velvet Room, and begins questioning her own existence. In order to find Elizabeth and bring her back, however, Margaret believes that she should first understand her true meaning of life as well, and invites the Protagonist to a battle, telling him that she awaits the Protagonist at "The Heaven's End". Upon reaching to the end of the Heaven, Margaret informs that the Protagonist that she learns that Elizabeth challenged their previous Guest to a battle as well, but it is unknown whether the guest took up the challenge. Challenging the Protagonist to a battle, Margaret reveals herself to be a powerful Persona user similar to Elizabeth, as well as having the accessibility to the Wild Card. Unlike Elizabeth, however, the Protagonist can fight her along with his comrades, furthermore, the Protagonist can equip any Persona that void her attacks, though equipping accessories that shield from her attacks will result in Margaret killing off all characters instantaneously. Margaret herself follows a distinct pattern, which continues to cycle until her 50th turn, in which she inflicts 9,999 damage upon all characters: Upon defeating Margaret, Margaret reveals during their battle, she reminiscences that Elizabeth once told her that she wishes to leave the Velvet Room to help a young man who've risked his soul to save humanity. Margaret then exclaims that she originally thought what Elizabeth said was preposterous, but eventually came to believe her. Margaret mentions that everyone who is searching their answer to life holds endless possibilities, but in the end, the seeker themselves can actually find their own reasons simply by deciding what their role would be, similar to what Elizabeth did. Thanking the Protagonist, Margaret then tells the Protagonist that should he suffer the same fate, or worse similar to the Protagonist of Persona 3, she, too, like Elizabeth would try her best to help the Protagonist, regardless of how long it would take. Defeating Margaret also bestows the key item Raden Bookmark, Margaret's precious bookmark. Persona 3 Portable In P3P, a new door will appear at the left side of the Tartarus lobby when the protagonist pursues the good ending by not killing Ryoji. Margaret will be standing at the center of what looks to be a new version of the Desert Of Doors. This is the Vision Quest, where Margaret would challenge you to face stronger incarnations of full moon shadows, as well as battles that test abilities of Strength, Magic, Agility, Endurance and Luck. Winning these battles will grant items, gems and spell cards as rewards (the kind varies by difficulty level and number of victories), But if all the challenges are successfully met, Margaret will serve as the second optional boss in the game. Her battle conditions from Persona 4 are still intact, but she will use different Personas. Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Ultimate Boss